resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Project Abraham
The Abraham Project was conducted in 1950 by SRPA as a means to find a cure to the Chimeran virus (known as the "European Influenza" by the team). Volunteers were injected with experimental vaccines to the virus, followed by a dose of the Chimeran virus. The results were often gruesome and unsuccessful. The project occurs before the events of Resistance: Fall of Man. Colonel Grant Tompson led the project, as was present at all of the tests. Doctor Cassandra Aklin Ph.D was the psychiatric consult for the volunteers of the project (the Abraham Project website uses "Cassie" as the protagonist). The volunteers for the project were as follows; * Capt. Frank Anthony Gennaro, who had a gambling problem. Serial Number: 3-8-9-2-1-6-Tango-Carbon * 1st Lieutenant Glenn Albert Khaner. Serial Number: 4-7-5-2-4-7-Uniform-Delta * Lieutenant Kenneth Danby, who was the only subject that knew the actual purpose of the project. Serial Number: 0-1-4-7-4-8-Victor-India * Sergeant Canning Brown. Brown battled the Chimera in Europe, and is deeply troubled by what he experienced there. Serial Number: 7-6-4-1-2-Alpha-XRay * Sergeant Keith Todd Oster. Serial Number: 4-9-1-3-2-Foxtrot-Bravo * Private Joseph Evan Capelli. Capelli chose to join this project instead of going to prison in Alaska. Serial Number: 4-9-2-3-4-Romeo-Rota * Sergeant Nathan Hale. Serial Number: 8-4-9-3-2-4-India-Foxtrot Each test was accompanied by armed guards. Cassandra Alkin Alkin viewed each test subject before injection. She had once had a personal relationship to Khaner, and showed guilt when he entered the test area. She also began to show feelings toward Nathan Hale in the weeks prior to his test, and so confided her guilt over Khaner to Hale. Hale, in turn, became a good friend to Alkin and began to reciprocate her feelings when he shipped out to Britain as the game begins. Test Results Frank Gennaro Gennaro was injected with the vaccine, and complained of pain afterward. This was a result of the Chimera's higher metabolism which affected him before he was injected with the virus. Gennaro was then injected with the actual virus. He advanced further into the Chimeran condition than any other test subject, as his skull began to grow extra eye sockets and fangs. His system shut down after his body reached a temperature of 106 degrees Fahrenheit and, as the pain was too much, he cut himself open with a broken flask, and pulled out his own organs. He died several minutes later. This is likely because the virus spread and fused with the internal organs so quickly, that when the antibody was injected, it attacked most internal organs, causing the burning sensation. Glenn Khaner When Khaner was injected with the virus, his cell structure began mutating and his body started forming new tissue extremely rapidly in and around his lungs, brain cavity, and neck, and his eyes turned yellow. He died several minutes later due to suffocation. This reaction was most likely the Chimeran tissue regeneration which grew out of control. Kenneth Danby After learning of Danby's involvement in project Abraham, Colonel D. Peterson demanded the release of Danby to his base in Bryce Canyon, Utah. Canning Brown Brown had an extremely adverse reaction to the Chimeran virus. When injected, the virus and anti-virus created a chemical reaction that caused his internal organs to liquefy, causing him to vomit them up. He died within seconds of being injected. The autopsy has not been performed. This might have been a more severe version of Frank Gennaro's scenario. Keith Oster Oster never received his injection, as he became uncontrollably aggressive after he discovered that Cassandra Aklin didn't have feelings for him as he did for her. A soldier was forced to kill him using his sidearm after Oster threaten to kill the doctor who was to inject him. Joseph Capelli After being injected, Capelli fell into a coma and has awoken since then. He was moved to Base Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah for monitoring. Capelli appears in Resistance 2. Nathan Hale After injection, Hale complained of seeing gruesome, bloody images whenever he blinked, but refused assistance, saying it was all in his head. He then fell into a coma, but it was noted that his pupils still reacted to light. Curiously, Hale's face would flush, but only when Aklin entered the room. Nathan Hale is a survivor of Project Abraham along with Joseph Capelli. As such, it has now been discovered that the serum injected into Hale has given him his semi-immunity to the Chimeran virus. Afterward It seems that a cure has not been found for the virus. Trivia 's house in Resistance 2 indicating that all the Sentinels knew each other.]] * An unknown subject in the video section, titled "C. Alkin/N. Hale Surv." shows an unknown subject receiving a dosage of the virus without any sample cure. * Some of the guards were armed with Colt M1911 pistols and M14 assault rifles, however, the M14 was invented to take place of the variety of weapons that were used by the Allies in World War II, which didn't happen in the Resistance Universe. * The irony with 1st Lt. Khaner's case is that he said in the induction video, that "They're not gonna let me die, are they?" However, when Khaner becomes suffocated with his own tissue, the head doctor said "It'll just prolong things." When another doctor suggested to do surgery to relieve him. Links * Project Abraham * Project Abraham in depth guide on http://fallofman.wikibruce.com/ProjectAbraham.com Category:United States Army Category:Human Category:SRPA